Firion
Firion é o protagonista de Final Fantasy II e o líder do grupo. Ele é o irmão adotivo de Maria e Leon, e o melhor amigo de Guy. Firion é o primeiro protagonista da série a ter um nome e uma história, ao contrário dos personagens jogáveis do primeiro Final Fantasy. Perfil Aparência thumb|left Firion tem 18 anos, como revelado nos guias japoneses da versão de NES. Tem olhos castanhos e cabelo branco amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, e coberto por uma bandana azul, preta e laranja. Ele usa ombreiras azul clara e caneleiras sobre a roupa branca, um cinto marrom com uma fivela de ouro e uma capa vermelha. Seu sprite no NES era simplesmente uma pequena modificação do sprite do Warrior do primeiro Final Fantasy. Firion está vestindo uma capa nas imagens do protótipo da versão de WonderSwan Color de Final Fantasy II, assim como ele aparece nas artes de Yoshitaka Amano. Contudo, seu sprite só foi receber uma capa na remake para PlayStation Portable. Personalidade Firion tenta se comportar heroicamente e se esforça para proteger as pessoas que gosta. Seu perfil no manual de NES japonês afirma que ele tem uma fraqueza por mulheres, o que explica porque foi facilmente seduzido pela Lamia Queen. História Na novelização japonesa Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū , Firion nasceu em Salamande foi levado por sua família adotiva depois da morte de seus pais. Depois que sua casa é incendiada e seus pais adotivos assassinado pelo exército de Palamecian, ele é gravemente ferido por vários cavaleiros negros, enquanto fogem de Fynn . Ao acordar, ele encontra-se no reduto rebelde em Altair onde ele se reúne com seus amigos mais próximos Maria e Guy. Ao perceber que Leon se separou deles, Firion, Maria e Guy pedem à Princesa Hilda se eles poderiam se juntar ao exército rebelde, já que não tem mais para onde voltar. [[Arquivo:Cgi_firion.png|thumb|Firion na abertura de Final Fantasy Origins.]] Hilda se recusa a deixá-los entrar, devido à sua idade, mas permite-lhes refúgio do império para que eles possam esperar pelo o irmão de Maria, Leon, encontrá-los se ele estiver vivo. Em vez de esperar, Firion, Maria e Guy vão para Fynn para encontrar Leon. Eles encontram Scott , noivo de Hilda, ele esta mortalmente ferido na sala secreta na taverna de Fynn. Ele dá um anel para Firion entregar à Hilda. Scott fala para Firion à Hilda de seu amor por ela e senti muito por ele não vê-la novamente, em seguida, repensa o pedido. Impressionada com sua infiltração realizado em Fynn, Hilda permite Firion e seus amigos juntar-se a Wild Rose na rebelião contra o império. Hilda dá à equipe sua primeira missão: para localizar o Mythril , um metal poderoso necessário para criar armas. O Mago Branco, Minwu , acompanha a equipe até Salamand. A cidade de Salamand está atualmente sob o controle do controle, e os homens da cidade são obrigados a minerar Mythril. Um nativo chamado Josef informa-los da situação do povo da cidade, mas não está disposto a ajudar, pois sua filha Nelly é uma prisoneira. A equipe vai para as minas onde eles resgatam os prisioneiros, juntamente com Nelly, depois de derrotar o oficial imperial . Eles voltam para Altair com o Mythril. Firion lidera uma equipe para a cidade de Bafsk para impedir o grande dirigível, Dreadnought , de ser terminado. Mas equipe chega tarde demais eo Dreadnought está terminado, ele ataca várias cidades. A equipe de Firion recupera o Goddess's Bell que é necessário para abrir as portas de Kashuan Keep , onde o Sunfire ''necessário para parar o Dreadnought está localizado. Josef ajuda a equipe, emprestando sua SnowCraft e a derrotar o Adamantoise. Depois de lutar com Borghen , Josef sacrifica-se para salvar a equipe de uma grande pedra. Depois de recolher o Sunfire, a equipe, juntamente com o príncipe Gordon , testemunham Cid falando que seu Airship foi capturado, quando ele e Hilda viajavam para Kashuan. Eles a salvam do Dreadnought e destroem o motor, mas Maria reconhece que o Cavaleiro das Trevas do império é Leon. thumb|left|150px|Aparência alternativa de Firion.O rei de Fynn ordena em seu leito de morte que o grupo de Firion contate os dragoons de Deist. Firion vai para Poft em busca de um navio, juntamente com Maria e Guy, e recruta uma pirata chamada Leila, que se oferece à ajudar a equipe, levando-os para Deist para que ela e sua tripulação pudesse roubá-los. Uma vez no mar, os piratas atacam a equipe e perdem. Leila se entrega e Firion permite ela para se juntar a eles. Em Deist, a equipe só encontra uma mãe e filho, como toda a população foi dizimada, ela pede para salvar um Wyvern. A equipe coloca ovo do último wyvern em uma piscina nas profundezas do Deist Cavern. Depois de voltarem a Altair, eles descobrem Hilda vem se comportando estranhamente e está comendo ratos. Firion entra em seu quarto sozinho, onde ela tenta seduzi-lo. O resto do grupo aparece e ela revela sua verdadeira forma como Lamia Rainha. Depois de derrotar o Lamia, Firion e sua equipe vão para o Palamecian Coliseum onde a verdadira Hilda está sendo mantida em cativeiro. Depois de resgatá-la, Firion, Maria, Leila e Guy participaam de um ataque contra Fynn onde eles se infiltram Castelo de Fynn e matam Gottos , o Comandante imperial, restaurando o reino de Fynn. thumb|Arte por Yoshitaka Amano. Firion viaja para Mysidia para localizar Minwu. Depois de o encontrar ele viaja para a Torre Mysidiana , o lugar onde descança a poderosa Ultima, Firion e seus amigos procuram o Crystal Rod, uma relíquia usada como a chave na torre, que fica em Mysidia Cave. Para explorar profundamente a caverna ele precisa de uma máscara branca e uma máscara preta. Depois de encontrar esses artefatos no Castelo de Fynn e no distante Tropical Island , respectivamente, Firion se dirige a Mysidia Cave e obtém a chave para a Torre Mysidiana. Se aproximando da ilha, onde a torre está localizada, Firion, Maria e Guy são engolidas pelo Leviathan . A equipe escapam de suas entranhas com a ajuda do último Dragoon remanescente, Ricard Highwind . No topo da Torre Mysidiana eles testemunham Minwu sacrificando-se para adquirir o Ultima para a equipe. Após retornar para Fynn eles descobrem um ciclone que foi convocado pelo Imperador e está destruindo cidades. Firion leva sua equipe para o Ciclone com a ajuda do wyvern recém-nascido e derrotam o Imperador. Uma celebração é realizada pela derrota do império mas é interrompido pela anúncio de que o Cavaleiro Negro Leon assumiu o trono após a derrota do imperador. A equipe entra no castelo usando o dirigível de Cid recentemente falecido e confronta o Leon sedento de poder. No meio de um confronto com Leon, o Imperador retorna dos mortos, revelando seu plano para destruir o mundo. Ricard o detém enquanto Firion, Leon, eo resto da equipe fugem. Ao chegar em Fynn, Hilda concorda em deixar o Leon se juntar ao Exército Rebelde e diz à Firion manter o olho nele. A última batalha ocorre no Pandaemonium no final da Passagem de Jade. Quando o imperador é morto pela segunda vez Leon deixa a equipe por causa do que ele fez com o império, mas Firion diz a ele que quando ele estiver pronto para voltar, ele vai ser aceito com alegria. Na novelização Firion e Maria tornam-se um casal, mas no jogo isso é incerto. Jogabilidade thumb|Estatísticas iniciais Os equipamentos iniciais do Firion são Broadsword, Bucker e Leather Armor. Ele começa como o membro mais equilibrado da equipe como seus ataques são a par com a sua capacidade mágica, as suas estatísticas são quase perfeitamente equilibrado entre Guy e Maria, que têm estatísticas especializadas em capacidades físicas / mágicas. Cabe ao jogador decidir que tipo de guerreiro o Firion va se tornar. Na batalha com o Imperador em Soul of Rebirth é mostrado na cena antes da batalha final, que Firion é o membro da equipe que aprendeu o Ultima, mas como qualquer magia, o jogador pode ensiná-la a quem quiser. Sua arma suplema no Arcane Labyrinth é a espada Ragnarok. Estatísticas iniciais Termos-chave opicionais para o Arcana Labyrinth Outras aparições Firion também aparece nos seguintes títulos da série: *Final Fantasy XIV'' como uma roupa, um minion, e uma carta de Triple Triad. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' como um personagem jogável. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' como um personagem jogável. *''heatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival'' como um personagem jogável. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' como um Legend. *''Final Fantasy Artniks'' como uma carta. *''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy World Wide Words. *Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' como um personagem jogável. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' como cartas. *''Triple Triad'' como uma carta. Aparições fora da série Firion também aparece nos seguintes títulos fora da série: *''Monster Strike'' como um personagem jogável. Galeria File:Amano Firion III.jpg|Arte por Yoshitaka Amano. File:FFII - Heroes - Firion Detail.png|Firion por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano Firion II.jpg|Arte por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Oath at Dawn.jpg|Arte por Yoshitaka Amano. File:FFII Novelisation Amano Cover.jpg|Firion na arte da capa de Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū. File:FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 4.jpg|Firion com Maria em Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū. File:FFII Novelisation Amano Illustration 1.jpg|Firion em Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū. File:Amano FFII Cast.jpg|Arte por Yoshitaka Amano da equipe de Firion e o Imperador. File:FFOrigins - Firion.png|Firion na abertura de Final Fantasy Origins. File:Firion DoS 2.png|Arte alternativa de Firion para o Dawn of Souls. File:Firion Dissidia CG render.png|Firion em Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:Firion alt.png|Primeira roupa alternativa de Firion em Dissidia Final Fantasy, baseado na arte de Amano. File:FirionEX2.png|Primeira roupa alternativa de Firion duranto o EX Mode em Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:Firion 3rd costume.png|Segunda roupa alternativa de Firion em Dissidia Final Fantasy. de:Firion en:Firion es:Firion fr:Firion it:Firion ja:フリオニール ru:Фирион Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy II Categoria:Personagens principais